You've teased me for the last time!
by sicksadwork90
Summary: Known as the tease around the locker room, Dean Ambrose has found himself in a bit of a situation involving Roman Reigns. Will he change his ways and give the Samoan what he wants or will Roman have to learn to adapt to Dean's ways? **Dean & Roman w/ a bit of Randy** [[Slash]] -pt 2 in progress!-


**Author's note: **_Just another random thing I did and wanted to share. Clearly my mind enjoys the manhandling of Mr. Ambrose. Whoops. Any who, __**Bold**__ is for Dean's words and Itallics are for Roman. Randy's words are _plain_ formatted, enjoy! :) _**Mature subject matter/DP/Slash/etc.**

* * *

The sounds of the locker room slowly started to die down and two-thirds of the Shield were still amongst the very few who lingered about along with one of the companies veteran superstars. Dean glanced around after he pulled himself from the distraction that was his phone, not seeing his best friend Roman around as he moved to grab his towel and a few other items so he could take a quick shower.

He shrugged it off, turning and walking into the showers and quickly finding an empty stall for himself, putting his things on the small built in shelf then began to strip out of his clothes as he turned the water on and waited for it to adjust to the perfect temperature. He found it a little weird that Roman hadn't waited for him as he always did, but he didn't think much of it as he stepped into the warm water and slid the curtain closed to begin his shower.

_"Did he already go in?"_ The deep voice of Roman Reigns belted out even though he'd tried to whisper to the only other man left in the room, Randy Orton. The older man nodded, a sly smirk forming on his mouth. "Go lock the door, I'll go in first then you come in after. He won't fuss with me since I've already had a piece, but once you show up, he'll have nowhere to go. Just in case.. Oh, don't forget the stuff. We're gonna need it to squeeze into that tight ass of his."

Roman chuckled, reaching out to grab the older man by the back of his neck, kissing him forcefully before he let him go, slapping his ass as he moved. The Samoan man locked to door then went into his bag to grab the bottle of lube that he'd brought when the two men had discussed what they wanted to do with the younger man a few hours before the show even began.

It was no secret that Dean liked it rough or that he got around. He liked to mess around with bigger men every once in awhile, leaving the women for when he wanted to feel like the dominant man he usually was. Randy Orton had already gotten a one on one with the younger Ambrose, quite enjoying the fact that the Ohio native enjoyed being taken in such a rough fashion. He'd been surprised when Dean asked him to get rough, shoving him up against the wall and pushing him around to do whatever he wanted him to do. Roman on the other hand, had never actually gotten to enjoy a night with Dean because for some reason he just never went through with it.

He didn't know if it was because they worked so closely together or because he was afraid of something else, but the constant teasing had finally gotten to him and he'd known that Randy could easily help him get what he wanted and not to mention that Randy himself had given into Roman once upon a time. The two shared a bed more than on one occasion and to no one's knowledge. There was a lot of back and forth clearly and the two larger man wanted to dive a little deeper into whatever it was that the dirty blonde man had to offer.

Randy stepped as quietly as possible into the showers, quickly finding the one that Dean was in and slipped in behind him, arms wrapping around the unknowing man's waist. Dean jumped slightly, feeling the familiar form against him as his eyes caught sight of the tattoos. He sighed with relief, turning to look back at him.** "Need somethin', Orton? Kinda busy here.."** He kept moving his hands over his body, lathering up the soap against his skin and moving his hips back against the older man teasingly. Randy groaned, lips pressing against his pale shoulder and trailing up over his neck then to his ear.

"You ever take two dicks at the same time, pretty boy?" Dean stopped moving, eyes wide as he pushed away and turned to look at the older man with a disgusted look. **"The fuck are you talkin' about, man? Of course not."** He took a deep breath, eyes gazing him up and down then a smirk crept over his lips. **"You plannin' on growing another dick? That why you askin'?"** Randy laughed, a hand moving over his mouth as he stepped closer, hands on either side of the younger man as he pushed him back against the wall.

"As good as that idea may sound to you, no. I'm not, but I actually do have a little something planned. I hope you're ready because there's absolutely no way you're getting out of this." As he uttered the last few words, his eyes shifted as Roman stepped into the shower behind Randy, completely naked and hands behind his back as if he were hiding something. **"Wha- I- What the f-fuck is this?! Ro, what the fuck man? You two talkin' about me behind my back?"** Dean backed up against the wall, fear and nervousness settling in as his mind slowly started to gather what the two were going to do to him. **"Come on, guys.. This shit's not funny. Leave me al-."**

Before he could finish his sentence, Randy was on his knees and wrapping a large hand around the dirty blonde's flaccid length. The sight alone brought Dean's cock to life, instantly growing hard as his hand worked over him slowly. He slid his tongue out against his teeth, a low moan falling from him as Randy's tongue slid out over the head and slit. **"Fuck.."** Roman stood with his arms now crossed over his chest, grinning and watching the two interact for a few lingering moments before he ordered Randy to his feet and to switch their positions so that the dirty blonde was in the middle and his ass was turned to face him.

Roman wasted no time setting the bottle of lube off to the side as his hands roamed over Dean's pale and toned skin, grabbing his ass and touching every inch of him that he could get his hands on. Dean let out another moan, leaning back against Roman as his hand wrapped around Randy's hard cock and began to stroke him. Roman reached up finally for the bottle of lube and squeezed the cool liquid against his palm and fingers as he slicked his hard cock and then slipped a finger against Dean's ass and around his puckered entrance.

Dean moaned out and stuck his ass out further so Roman could get better access to him, gripping at Randy's cock tighter as a single digit was pushed into him unannounced. **"Oh, fuck!"** His free hand pressed up against the wall, bending over more as his hips moved back into Roman's motions. Quickly, Roman slipped a second digit into his tight hole and began to move them in and out slowly as well as in a scissoring motion to stretch him out enough for his own massive cock.

Already a quivering and moaning mess, Dean turned back to look at Roman with a nod then leaned down lower as he took Randy's cock into his mouth. He began to bob his head, sucking Randy off with his skilled mouth then suddenly there was a lot of pain mixed with pleasure as Roman had thrust into him roughly. He pulled back as he cried out, tight muscle clenching around his sizable member. **"Holy..fuck.."** He shuddered as he spoke, Randy's hands forcing him back down onto his aching cock and growling as he hit the back of his throat and felt him swallowing around him.

Roman's eyes were on Randy, smirking as he slid his hands up over Dean's back then dragged his nails down over pale flesh harshly, satisfied with the red welts that developed so quickly. The Samoan moved his hips slowly, letting Dean feel every inch of him as he slid in and out of him. Dean moaned around Randy's hard flesh, sucking him soundly as he used his hand to stroke what he couldn't fit into his mouth.

Eventually Roman had had enough and his eyes were on Randy as he reached up to pull Dean off of him by gripping a handful of dirty blonde locks and pulled him back. _"Now it's time for the fun part. You ready, Randy?"_ He tossed Randy the bottle of lube, watching him as he slicked his own cock now and then applied some more to Dean who was still filled by Roman. _"Lean against the wall, Randy. I'll turn him and lift him so his ass is against you."_ Without another word, Roman pulled out of Dean and turned him around to face him, lifting him up and wrapped his legs around his waist as he moved closer to Randy.

He reached down to grip his own length, guiding himself back into Dean with ease then hooked his arms under Dean's to hold his shoulders and lifted him enough to give Randy better access. "Easy, baby.. This might hurt, but it'll feel good soon. Promise.." Randy coaxed Dean, hands rubbing over the small of his back as he guided the tip of his cock against Roman's already fully submerged length and pushed into Dean's tight hole.

Dean cried out loudly, Roman's voice whispering against his ear to soothe him the best he could. _"Don't move, baby.. Just try to relax.. Easy.."_ Dean's nails gripped at Roman's back hard as Randy continued to inch into Dean's tight channel. The two larger men groaned as the tight muscles held them snugly, feeling as Randy finally managed to get all that he could into him.

"Goddamn, he took us so well.. Fuck, pretty boy.. You feel so good." Randy placed gentle kisses to Dean's back and shoulders, smiling softly to Roman who was holding the young blonde closely. Dean clung to Roman as his breathing was heavy, tears in his eyes from the pain, but soon Roman began to move and he cried out from the pleasure as his prostate was hit by the larger man's cock causing him to clench around the two of them.

Randy and Dean held still as Roman did all the work, bringing them all closer to the edge. Randy's hand slipped between the other two and wrapped around Dean's aching member, stroking him slowly. It didn't take long for Dean to give into his orgasm, streaming out against Randy's hand and Roman's stomach. The two bigger man moaned out as tight walls suffocated their aching cocks, triggering them to release at the same time.

The three moaned together, Dean quivering from the intensity of it all. After awhile of riding out their high together, Randy slowly inched his way out of Dean, massaging him gently as he continued to whimper from everything. He could feel his entire body weak, shaking and shivering as he clung to Roman.

"I've got to go, you two.. It was fun. Should do it again sometime, yeah?" Randy leaned in to kiss Dean's back and then over to kiss Roman's shoulder before he moved out of the shower and went to get dressed to leave again, leaving the two together finally. Roman smiled as he moved to lean Dean against the wall, still holding onto the clinging man tightly and still fully buried inside of him.** "I don't know.. Walking.."**

Dean could barely speak as he continued to breath heavily, physically spent from their actions, but Roman simply smiled and leaned in to kiss him affectionately. _"No worries. I've got you. Just take this as a lesson, love. Never tease me again. Alright? Otherwise you'll end up never being able to walk again. You don't know how difficult it is to have blue balls out there in the ring when you do what you do to me.. All of that caused this. We planned the whole thing all so I could get my hands on you. I knew you wouldn't do it any other way.. And I'd still like to know why, just so we're clear.."_

Dean could feel his cheeks heating up as he looked into Roman's eyes, swallowing thickly as he prepared to answer him. He'd hidden these feelings back way too long, but figured now was as good a time as any to just throw it out there, let him decide what he wanted to do with that bit of information.** "Well.. Ro.. I may or may not be more into you than I let on. And I just don't want to ruin what we already have, so I couldn't.. But now? Well.. That's up to you.."**

Roman's eyes widened as the younger made the confession, licking at his lips and smiled. Without a word, he slowly inched out of Dean and helped him to his feet. He knew that the younger man would need help getting around after what they'd done, so he simply aided him in finishing up and getting back out to get dressed all while he processed the bit of information that he'd been given. He was surprised that it was finally out there, but he wasn't stupid.

He'd always sort of known that the younger man liked him, just for whatever reason been shy about it or denied it. Finally getting him settled in the rental car, Roman settled himself and their luggage before he turned to face Dean and took his hand.

_"We don't need to put a label on anything. You like to get off, I like to get off.. We'll just go with the flow and have a good time and eventually if you or I feel like being exclusive, we'll talk it over. Deal?"_ Dean smiled and nodded, shifting with a grimace to kiss Roman then leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes, drifting off with a smile plastered on his face as the two were off and going back to the company hotel.

* * *

~The end~

**One last note:**_ Okay, so I didn't proofread this because it's like 1am and I'm sick and tired to the max, so I apologize for any mistakes, but I do hope you enjoyed this regardless. Review/Whatevs! Thank you~ :3_


End file.
